Going Under
by Reily Yuy
Summary: Dark Themes, implied rape. Rin Takuramoto and Seto Kaiba get stuck inside the Shadow Realm. They have to get out before the evil Yami, Malik gets a hold of them and uses them for whatever he wishes.
1. Chapter One

Going Under By: Reily Yuy  
  
Summery: Duel monsters. A card game based off of an old Egyptian magic game. But what happens when the game becomes reality and the door to the Shadow Realm is opened. A young girl gets trapped inside the Shadow Realm and must face the many horrors of it. To get out, the girl must team up with Seto Kaiba. But he isn't the best person to work with. especially when all he wants to do is make her life worse than it already is. Rated 'R' for dark themes, cursing, abuse and maybe rape.  
  
A/n: okay, who saw this coming??? Me doing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic? I know, it's not like me. And it isn't romance either! What am I coming too?! But I have to say, I might just be proud of myself on this one. That is.if I can finish it. Well I suppose I should get this party started.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to Yu-Gi-Oh. Or the song "Going Under" by Evanscence. The only thing I own is the plot, and the young girl who gets trapped in the Shadow Realm. That's all. So the dumb ass lawyers can't do anything about it!!!! *Coughs* Um. yeah. Any way.. Maybe I should start the story.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Rin Takuramoto stood at a door way. Her heart was pounding and her legs hurt. Her long blue hair was wet and stuck to her small frame. Her dark green eyes were red from crying and she looked like she had been through hell. Bruises adorned her whole body and the rain made the few cuts she had, sting. She couldn't take it any more. The abuse was just too much. Knocking on the door, Rin soon found herself face to face with Yugi Moto, her cousin. With out saying anything, Yugi led the shivering, wet girl to his room then went to get a towel. As soon as Yugi left the room, Yami walked out of the shadows, a worried look set on his handsome face. He walked up to Rin and hugged her from behind.  
  
"What happened? Surely he didn't-" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Rin cut him off, "You know damned well my father did this." Yami moved his head back to stare at her.  
  
"He was drunk and pissed as hell. So, once again, he used me as his beating post," tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't stand it anymore. I have to leave, get away from him."  
  
Yugi walked in as Rin broke down into tears. He saw Yami walk out of the room and sighed. He gave the towel to Rin then, he too, left the room.  
  
Darkness. Embrace the Darkness and give up the light.  
  
It became darker outside than usual as the residents of the Moto household slept. Only Yami, Yugi's shadow self was awake. He could feel the dark power of the Shadow Realm becoming stronger. The doors were opening slowly, waiting for the right time to capture their master.  
  
Rin tossed and turned in her bed. Visions, dreams of the hell her father had caused haunting her. She wanted to end it all. Stop the abuse. Stop the hurting. Stop the pain she was causing everyone else.  
  
Darkness. Embrace the darkness and give up the light.  
  
Seto Kaiba sat in front of his computer trying to work out minor bugs in his newest invention. Thoughts of Yugi Moto set in his mind causing Seto to growl. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was Yugi Moto and his goody-goody friends. He smiled evilly. This new invention would put an end to Yugi Moto. And his shadow self. It would open the doors to the Shadow Realm and lock them both in there. Lightning flashed as Seto finished. Nothing was going to top him! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
  
Rin trudged home. She had decided not to go to school. She passed by the bar and decided to see if her father was there. Walking through the door, the heavy smell of alcohol invaded her senses. Her eyes watered and she had to blink it away so she could see. She walked in further and looked around. Her father was nowhere to be seen. Hurriedly she left the bar and continued her trek home.  
  
Yami watched Yugi from the shadows. Normally he would be out in the open, but as of late, he had been ignoring human contact. Save Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Something was coming and he didn't want to endanger any one. Especially Yugi.  
  
Rin walked into her apartment she and her dad occupied. Carefully and quietly she walked to her room. Rin opened the door to her room only to find her father waiting for her.  
  
"Da-dad! I thought you were at work."  
  
"I was waiting for you. You stupid bitch!" he slapped Rin. "How dare you run away then dare to come back. What the fuck is your problem?!"  
  
"Nothing! I just had to go for a walk. I'm sorry!" Rin was shaking.  
  
"I don't care girl. You're gonna learn your lesson!" her father replied taking off his belt.  
  
"No! Please dad, don't!"  
  
He smirked and got a strange glint to his eyes, "Then maybe we should try something new for your punishment. What do you say?"  
  
Rin's eyes widened. Her father stood up and walked over to her. A scream erupted from Rin's room as her father threw her on the bed.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan walked through the park. They were on their way to meet Rin. She had called saying she wanted to talk to them. Little did they know that Seto Kaiba was following them. Yami stopped abruptly causing everyone to run into him. There, sitting on the bench in front of him, sat Rin. She was near tears and looked as if she had been put through hell.  
  
Rin looked up and saw Yami and the gang looking at her in sorrow. Rin began to freak out.  
  
'Oh god! They know, don't they? They know what that bastard I call father did. Oh god, please say they don't know!' her mind screamed.  
  
"Hey Rin, is something wrong?" asked Joey Wheeler, Yugi's lover.  
  
"Yeah you look like hell," commented Tristan Honda, Joey's best friend.  
  
"You can tell us anything. You do know that right?" Tea Gardener replied worriedly.  
  
Rin looked to Yami and her cousin. She looked as if she was going to say something, but a rustling from the bushes quickly cleared her mind. Seto Kaiba emerged from the bushes, a device in his hand.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Yugi Moto and his little band of goody-goody friends. To what to I owe the pleasure of finding you all here in one spot?"  
  
Every one, minus Rin, narrowed their eyes at Seto's intrusion. Of all the times for Yugi's rival to make an appearance, it had to be when Rin was apparently not having an easy time at home again.  
  
"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey asked coldly.  
  
"What makes you think I want something? Maybe I am just here to make amends," Seto smirked.  
  
"Unlikely story Kaiba. You're probably here to cause trouble!" Tea accused.  
  
Rin ignored the arguing going on between her cousin's friends and Seto. Her green eyes had drifted to Seto's hand, where the device had remained unnoticed by everyone else. She stood up and walked over to him, determined to find out why she was getting a foreboding sense of dread from the device. Only Seto seemed to have noticed she had moved from her crouched position on the bench.  
  
"And just what so you think you're doing Moto?" Seto sneered at the pale girl.  
  
"What is that in your hand?"  
  
"You mean this?" Seto held up the device for everyone to see. "I'm so glad you asked Moto. This device will be the end of the blasted Pharaoh and your cousin once and for all!" 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three  
  
Now Rin understood that foreboding feeling. Someone was planning to hurt her cousin and separate her from her only source of sanity. Not again, she couldn't handle losing someone else that kept her sane in a world that hated her. The feeling intensified as Seto grinned evilly and pressed the red button. A giant door with intricate Egyptian designs carved in it appeared in front of the bench Rin had been on. Yami's eyes widened in fear. So this is what was coming. But was there any way to stop it?? His eyes held doubt that there was any chance of him saving himself, or his hikari. Rin watched as the gates to the Shadow Realm opened. Her cousin and his Yami stood before the gates frozen with fear and curiosity. Neither of them bothered to move as a strong gust of wind tried to pull them into the gate.  
  
"No! Yugi, Yami! Watch out!" Rin called as she raced foreword.  
  
Every one panicked as the two look a likes were drawn towards the gate. Rin, in a last ditch effort to save her cousin and his Yami, ran foreword and, with out realizing what would happen, shoved the pair out of the way. Seto, only just realizing that his plans were being ruined, ran to stop Rin from saving the Pharaoh and his pet. But, by the time he got there, it was too late. Rin had successfully saved them, and by doing so, endangered herself. In a effort to save her self, Rin latched on to Seto's arm.  
  
"Get off of me stupid girl!" Seto growled.  
  
Rin opened her mouth to reply, when a clawed hand grabbed her ankle and pulled. Rin's green eyes widened and she let out a scream.  
  
"No! Rin!" Yami cried as Rin and Seto were dragged into the gate.  
  
Dust rose as the doors to the gate slammed shut, making it hard for anyone to breathe, let alone see. When the dust finally settled, everyone quickly looked to where the gate had been. Instead of a fancy door and two young teens, all the group of five saw was a park bench, a trashed mechanical device, and a small piece of paper. Seto and Rin were gone. 


End file.
